clawort_animations_sfmfandomcom-20200214-history
Fredbear
Fredbear is a character that makes his tribute in Clawort's FNAF SFMs, including Fredbit Family animations. He was originally created by Scott Cawthon. This golden bear is the husband of Lolbit and the father of triplets. Appearance Fredbear is a great big golden bear animatronic that wears a purple tophat and bowtie. He has two black buttons on his chest and a black ring around his tophat. His eyes are a bluish colour, and completely black with white circles in them at occasional times, mainly when he is enraged about something. He has a big jaw with square-shaped teeth good for biting off frontal lobes, even though during the Bite of 83 he regretted it. Unlike canon Fredbear, he doesn't have freckles due to the model Clawort used for him. As of the end of "Fredbear X Lolbit", Fredbear wore a gold ring on his left ring finger, which is his wedding ring from when he and Lolbit got married. In The Animations Fredbear's first appearance was in the animation "Fredbear X Lolbit", where he first appeared on the camera outside the right door, frightening Scout for a bit. When Scout thought he had disappeared from the cameras, Fredbear appears stood straight in front of him, causing the human to get even more surprised. Fredbear stares at Scout for a few seconds before he exits through the left door. After that, he goes to the prize corner where he meets Lolbit, and starts to feel romantic feelings for her. He then goes up to Lolbit and asks her whether she would like to go to the prom with him, in which she agrees, making him happy. Later, Fredbear and Lolbit arrive at the boat where the prom is set. Fredbear then purchases some wine for him and Lolbit, then starts to feel nervous again once they sit down at their table. Lolbit then holds his hand to comfort him, and then the two get up for a dance. However, due to Fredbear's enormous feet, he slips up, and laughter was heard in the background. Then, Lolbit teaches Fredbear how to use his steps properly in a dance, and soon he gets the hang of it. The golden bear and the orange and purple fox then have their first kiss as cheering is heard in the background. Ten years later, it was revealed that Fredbear and Lolbit had gotten married and became parents to three triplets, two boys named Elvis and Homer and a girl named Jessica. The two then pick up their children and kiss, while afterwards, the camera cuts away from their house and goes to the "The End" text, ending the animation. He later appeared in "Lolbit's New Job", where he was first disturbed by the alarm clock in the morning. So he turns it off and goes back to sleep, but however, Lolbit makes a noise, throwing him off the bed and onto the floor. He later gets himself some coffee before going outside to collect the newspaper. He then goes to watch some morning television when he realises, the television was broken. Annoyed, Fredbear throws the television out the window, hitting a passing Scout. He then rings a company to help replace his televison, but realising it was expensive and he didn't have the money, he roars and throws the phone out the window, hitting that same Scout. Lolbit then calms him down and the family go out shopping for a new television. Later at the market, Fredbear was about to buy a new television until he looks at the pricetag. He knows that neither he or his family have enough money, so he puts the television back on the shelf. Later on in the animation, it was revealed that Lolbit had earned enough money through her new job to buy their new television. Fredbear then sets up the television and he and his family watch television together, ending the animation. In the Halloween animation, "Fredbit Family Halloween", Fredbear, Lolbit and the triplets go out trick-or-treating in costumes. However, when Fredbear and Lolbit do their first house, the triplets ran off, leaving the two looking for them worried. Lolbit pulls out a polaroid of the triplets when they were babies, and the two then go to people, asking them if they have seen their triplets. But the Blu Engineer, the Red Scout and the Red Medic say that they haven't seen them. Finally, Fredbear and Lolbit tell Miss Pauling to keep and eye-out for the triplets by handing over the polaroid to her and walking off. Eventually, Fredbear and Lolbit soon find their triplets as well as the ghost that they were chasing after, who was revealed to be a Spy. Angry, Fredbear and Lolbit beat up the Spy while afterwards, Fredbear bit off Spy's frontal lobe (as heard by a FNAF World biting sound). Later, Fredbear embraces Lolbit and the camera cuts off to Spy in the Oberhart Hospital, before ending the animation with an orange "The End" text. In the animation "The Fredbit Family Go Bowling", Fredbear again appears with Lolbit and his three triplets as they go bowling as a special treat. However, due to Fredbear's thick fingers, he gets his fingers stuck in the bowling ball, the next humiliation he gets. When he does get them free, however, his fingers snap off, causing him to roar in pain. Lolbit eventually takes him to the bowling reception, where they managed to get a Medic to help with his missing fingers. Medic then takes Fredbear away from his family while he tries to fix his fingers. It was then that Fredbear got taken to the men's bathroom (there was no sick bay in the bowling alley). Fredbear waits nervously for Medic to come out, but when he does, he gets scarred by Medic being naked, causing him to escape. He later hides under a car to try and escape Medic, watching nervously as he tries looking for him. Medic eventually leaves, but when Fredbear thought he was safe, Medic then appears next to him, causing him to escape from under the car and back into the bowlong alley, where at the bowling alley's cafeteria, disguises himself as a staff member. He then tries to fool Medic by telling him that the patient he is after went a different direction though he is the patient. However, Medic soon finds out, but gets caught by Lolbit standing behind him. Lolbit then convinses Fredbear to let Medic do what he had to do, so Fredbear covers his eyes and hold out his arm while Medic then strikes the syringe in his hand, somehow causing his fingers to grow back. As soon as Medic leaves, Fredbear then gets caught by a staff member, who is an animatronic bear that looks identically like him, except with a real moustache. Later, Fredbear tells Lolbit that he will never be bowling again, and the family go back home, ending the animation. Fredbear appeared again in the 2019 New Year animation. He was first seen carrying a crate of alcohol to the television area before Lolbit went to check on him. The family was disrupted by a knocking, revealed to be their neighbour with a drunk Jack Skellington that got pushed into their house. Despite the drunk Jack joining them for the evening, the family continue the countdown as usual. However, the New Year's kiss of him and Lolbit got blocked as the drunk skeleton put his head in the way. Fredbear and Lolbit then kick the drunk Jack far away as the animation ends. Relationships Springbonnie Springbonnie was Fredbear's best friend ever since childhood. The two performed together until the Bite of 83, where the two were forcefully separated. Golden Freddy Clawort doesn't see Fredbear and Golden Freddy being the same being but as brothers as well as two separate beings. Lolbit Fredbear first took Lolbit to the prom in the animation "Fredbear X Lolbit". The two soon married and had triplets together. The two were never apart and were united by love. The Triplets Elvis, Homer and Jessica were always Fredbear and Lolbit's beautiful children. The five are united as a family, even though the triplets did get themselves separated from them in one animation. Trivia *Fredbear's model slightly resembles his canon design. *He looks a bit like Golden Freddy, even though Clawort doesn't see them as the same but as two different characters. Strangely, they are brothers in Clawort's headcanon. *In Clawort's scrapped C4D FNAF series, Fredbear was a highschool bully alongside Springbonnie. However since C4D FNAF was scrapped, Clawort changed teenage Fredbear's persona. *Clawort used to ship his Nightmare counterpart with Toy Chica. But when he noticed Nightmare Lolbit from Baby's Nightmare Circus, Clawort unshipped Nightmare Fredbear and Toy Chica and shipped Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare Lolbit instead. *Fredbear was going to appear again with his family in a Christmas animation for 2018, but the animation was cancelled due to late timing and Clawort did a poster timelapse of their Christmas instead. Category:Males Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:FNAF Models Category:Models On Steam Workshop Category:Characters In Straight Relationships Category:FNAF Animatronics Category:Parental Role Characters